Paw Patrol: Ultimate Mission Paw
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: In this story you'll in the First Person perspective of the characters in this Story, The Paw Patrol had fail to save people from a burning fire but it turned out that they were already dead, what's going on who is behind it all


Chapter 1

Ultimate rescue gone wrong

Ryder's POV

It was everywere the sky was filled with thick black smoke my heart raced as I watched on as the a tall building burn from the raging fire "Marshall, Chase any survivers" I asked them as they ran out of the building covered in ashes, Marshall shook his head with tears in his eyes "They were already dead when we got in there, they were" Marshall choked before started crying. Chase took his helment off and looked right up at me "They were shot and killed by someone, then that someone set the building on fire Ryder sir" Chase said grimly, I had Marshall and Chase and the other pups put the fire out then let the proper authorities handle the dead bodies so we head back to the Lookout.

The next morning I saw Chase and Marshall playing outside with the others but I knew what they are going through, I sighed then turn the monitor screen on and saw the news about the fire yesterday but I noticed something leaving the seen so I took a screen shot of the possible suspect and called Chase up to the Lookout "You needed to see me Ryder sir" he asked, "Yes Chase, look at this footage right here someone is leaving the seen after the fire started" I told him. Chase squinted and recognized who the figure was "That's Sid, but why would he do such a thing" he said eyes staring at the screen with shock. So now we knew who did it but why is the question the day went by with no emergencies until that night, we got a call from Arrby I could tell by the look on his face he was scared "Arrby whats going on" I asked him slightly worried about him.

Tears fell down his cheeks "I need the Paw Patrol please, Sid he's after me" Arrby said in a trembling voice. I could see where he was broadcasting from it was in foggy bottom "Stay hidden we'er on our way" I told him activating my wrist pad "Paw Patrol its time for an Ultimate Rescue" I said before I suit up in my police uniform. The pups stood out front of me "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase said with his chest sticking out, "Pups Arrby is danger Sid is after him for some odd reason so this is a Ultimate Police Rescue, Chase we need you to lead the pups on what they need to do and Skye I need you to be our eye in the sky, Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll" I said sliding down the pole then hopped on my police ATV and we head to foggy bottom.

When we arrived at foggy bottom they saw Arrby running up to them but Sid was not far behind Chase used his net to catch Sid, Arrby sighed in relief then he jumped on me and licked my face "Thank you Ryder, Sid had lost it he was trying to kill me" he said looking at me with tears in his eyes. Chase used his tennis ball launcher and hit Sid with them knocking him out. Then out of nowhere people with guns jumped out of bushes surrounding us "The Paw Patrol caught him stand down" one guy said waving his hand down, "Who are you" I asked walking up to the guy "Commander Lars of G.U.N, we've been after Sid for weeks now he was involved with some experiment that Doctor Eggman.

So that's why Sid was acting like this and that's why Arrby was running away from him, G.U.N took Sid into their custody and left foggy bottom. Later we were back at the Lookout of course we brought Arrby with us,He was still traumatized after everything that just happen the next morning I checked on Arrby it was good to see him feeling better but he's still sad after Sid's arrest. So I gave him something to eat and let him rest for a little bit longer, around noon he was active he was enjoying the bright sun laying in the grass as the other pups play around him I could keep watching but I got a call from someone that I never expected to get a call from " Shadow what's going on" I asked.

A picture of a map popped up on screen with a location circled in red "Okay Ryder what ever was affecting Sid is also affecting Amy Rose, Commander Lars send a team in but we lost contact so we turn to you and your pups for assistance" Shadow said, knowing that another person has gone crazy that means people are in danger when I looked at the map closley I knew it was in the mountains near Barkingburgh so I pulled my pup pad out and called the pups.

Chase's POV

"Paw Patrol to the Air Patroler" Ryder said, "Ryder needs us" we said in unison as we ran to the Air Patroler. As I reached the rap Marshall crashed into me then we crashed into the others "oops sorry everyone" he said, I rolled my eyes then giggled at him, we reached our seats "Paw Patrol is ready for action Ryder sir" I said proudly. Ryder pressed the button on his pup pad then a picture of Amy Rose appeared on the screen "Alright pups we got a problem in the mountains near Barkingburgh, Amy was infected with something that Sid got infected by and she's was reported in the red circle of the map so this mission calls for extraordinary gear" Ryder said "So that's means this is a" Rubble said before everyone said "Mission Paw" we said together.

We reached the Barkingburgh HQ then we got geared up then head out to the mountains, when we got there Ryder split us up into teams I was with Marshall and Skye as Ryder took the other pups with him, I barked my night vision goggles on the we started looking for Amy. After hours of surching we still couldn't find her that's until we found one of the bodies of one of the G.U.N soldiers, Skye gasped at the seen but we were attacked from behind by a hammer that smack on the ground missing us by an inch. There she was standing right in front of us with a crazy look in her eyes "I'm going to kill everyone that gets in my way, Sonic is mine" she shouted Amy knocked Skye out with her hammer "SKYE!" I screamed out.

Amy turn herattention to me she gave me a sick twisted smile "your not going to get my Sonic" she said walking up to me "Ruff Net" I shouted, my net shot out and landed on top of Amy "Marshall use your high beam water cannon" I said. Marshall did so knocking Amy off her feet then into giant bolder I ran over to Skye she was bleeding slightly from her head "She may have an concussion" Marshall said checking eyes, out of nowhere I was tackled by someone witch it was Amy he had her hands around throat choking me. Marshall tried to help but Amy threw him into a near by tree then continue to choke me my vision was bluring until Amy was knoked out by a familiar figure.

I started coughing as I stumble up on my paws "Are you okay" the figure asked me, "Sonic what is going on here" I asked walking up to him "Eggman thats who " He said placing Amy in hand cuffs. Marshall came too he shook his head then walked up to us "Dose she have to throw me so hard" he said. Sonic contacted Tails and told him that Amy was captured then looked back at us "Come on let's catch up with the rest of your team" Sonic said picking Amy up on his shoulder. About an hour later we regroup with everyone they gasped when they saw me carrying Skye on my back "Don't worry she's only knocked out" I said placing her on the ground, "She'll be fine, I'll stay behind and tend to Skye and Amy there is a village just around this mountain Tails will be waiting for you" Sonic said.

So we head to the village when we got there we saw Tails waiting for us at the entrance "Good you made it, come on Sweetie is in trouble" he told us, I was wondering what happen to Sweetie I think she's playing a trick on us, but that was quickly dropped when we saw a video that Sweetie was running away from the Earl of Barkingburgh which he had that same look that Amy and Sid had, "I hate to say it let's save Sweetie" I said.

Tails led us up to a small house and we saw the earl he was banging against the door and we could hear Sweetie screaming from inside, I used my net to cover the earl but he tossed it off of himself and turned his attention towards me. He had an axe in his hands he slowly made his way up to us I got my tennis ball cannon ready to fire, when he got close enough I shot ten tennis balls at the earl knocking the axe out of his hand Tails took the opportunity to knock the earl out and he went to check on Sweetie witch she was okay and she gave us oh so much information that we need, like knowing what is this chemical Eggman was using and where is he making it.

Mission Paw was a success we head back to the Lookout, and we laid Skye in her pup house the next morning she woke up and knocked on my pup house door waking me up "Skye your awake, are you okay" I asked her, she nodded "Yeah how did we get home" she asked me. I told her everything and she's glad that everything went down okay later I took Arrby down to Mr Porters to grab some pup food and treats, when we got back to the Lookout I noticed something behind one of the trees so I stop to investigate it was Everest it looked like she was scared "Are you okay Everest" I asked her "Some sort of metal robot that looked like a Hedgehog attacked Jake's mountain and took him" she told me.

I was stunned to hear that I called Ryder and told him about Metal Sonic taking Jake, knowing Eggman he's going to use that chemical on Jake now the race is on we must find Jake before its too late. Sonic and Tails are joining us in this mission and were heading where they might of tooken Jake, and we are going to come out on top.

Everest's POV

I had to tag along Jake been my friend for way too long for me to lose him now, we reached the big facility that they could possibly took Jake I hope he's here and we can save him in time, Ryder and Sonic had us split up into teams I was with Sonic,Tails,Rocky and Zuma. Ryder had the other pups. Tails used an iorn cutter to cut thee the wall as we breached the wall Sonic took out one of the robot gaurds out, and we head inside in search of Jake room by room we couldn't find him I was starting to lose hope until Tails found him in a cell. He picked the lock and set Jake free I was happy to see Jake free but it was short lived Eggman's robots found us "Looks like its robo butt kicking time" Sonic said, Zuma and Rocky joined in the battle with Sonic as Tails, Jake, and myself made a get away soon we reached the breached hole and found Chase, Ryder and the other pups waiting on us.

Not long after Sonic,Tails,Rocky, and Zuma ran out, "That was a close one" Tails said breathing heavily. We thought everything was done but we were wrong we heard a loud bang the next thing I knew I have a sharp pain in my back leg I cried out in pain "EVEREST" Jake cried out kneeling at my side, "Hang in there we'll get you out of here" he said lifting me up off the ground and he ran me to the to the Paw Patroler. My vision was getting blurry the last thing I saw was Marshall patching me up before I past out.

Tails' POV

Everest past out but with Marshall's help I know that we can save her, she was shot by a sniper robot the wound in her leg was covered up as we rushed back to Adventure Bay. When we got there Katie got to work and got the bullet out of Everest's leg and then Everyone knew that she's pull through, I looked over at Marshall tears filled his eyes as he looked on at the husky in the bed "She's going to be okay Marshall you helped saved her" I told him making him smile slightly, surprisingly Shadow and two G.U.N soldiers arrived at Katie's. He looked serious as he walked up to Sonic "We need to talk, alone" he said to Sonic, they went into a different room as Katie exit Everest's room "Good news she's going to make it but the bad news is she's going to be in here for a while" she said looking at everyone.

Well that is good new hearing that she'll pull through but we still have a mission to do we found were the the chemical was located now we are going to stop this from happening to anyone else, when the night fell Marshall and I was sent in first to do recon at the Eggman base. When we reached the base it was huge, I couldn't prosses on how big it is i took a quick picture and we head back to the Lookout and show everyone Rocky seemed trubbled "This doesn't feel right this place doesn't look like an Eggman base to me" he said.

We took Rocky's word to consideration, the next morning all of us got ready for that base still we promise Rocky that we have a back up plan just in case if this is a trap, Skye and My self was their eyes in the sky yet again it was another Mission Paw for them luckily we have the upper hand in this fight. We flew over the base then started taking fire from below "They know were here" I told Skye, we dodge the anti air guns and dropped missiles down on top of the base then I saw the Air Patroler land near the entrence "Good luck pups" I said flying past them.

Rocky's POV

Tails was right this place is huge, G.U.N troops had joined us in this invasion we went in lasers were flying everywhere Sonic sped by us and took the robots out letting us to advance, we searched every room we still couldn't find that chemical until I found a sample of it behind glass Chase broke the glass then I used my claw to grab it mission accomplished or it would be Metal Sonic stood in the door way ready to pounce on us, Chase shot a couple of tennis balls at Metal Sonic but it had no effect. That monstrosity grabbed Chase and slammed him into the ground "CHASE" I screamed out then it turn it's towards me, Rubble stepped in and tried to hit Metal Sonic with his drill but it didn't work then Metal Sonic turned around to look at Rubble "Oh um nice robot I'm not a punching bag" Rubble said shaking a little.

I thought Rubble is going to be killed but something black tackled Metal Sonic to the ground and broke it into pieces, I heard Ryder gasped then I turned around and saw Shadow the Hedgehog "That damn robot didn't know what hit it" Shadow said dusting himself off. I sighed in relief, Chase recovered from the slam he had a couple of bruises on him but he's fine "Okay we got the sample let's head back to the Lookout so Tails and Rocky can test it" Chase said running out the door. When we reach the Air Patroler we saw Tails and Skye dropping missiles on top of that base setting it on fire and we made our escape.


End file.
